underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
William Corvinus
William Corvinus is the first Werewolf, and the ancestor of all Lycans. He is portrayed by creature actor Brian Steele in Underworld: Evolution. History William was born sometime in the 5th Century,"After sixteen centuries, William, the father of all werewolves, was dead." ~Underworld: Evolution novelization the son of Alexander and Helena Corvinus and the twin brother of Marcus Corvinus. He, along with Marcus, inherited the Corvinus Strain from his father. One night, a rabid wolf attacks William and Marcus as they ride through the woods. The wolf would have killed Marcus, but William dives in front of it and is able to kill it with his sword, but not before it bites him. As the night wears on, William becomes sick. He develops a high fever, and convulsions rack his body. He begins to sprout hair all over his body, and his face changes to reveal a more wolf-like appearance. Before the night is through, William has become the first Werewolf. The Corvinus Strain has allowed the wolf's bite to merge with William's blood, changing his entire physical composition. Unlike the later Lycans, William is incapable of transforming back to human form. His lycanthropy virus is much more infectious than his brother's Vampire virus, even allowing his victims to transform post-mortem, within minutes of bloodloss. Before being bitten, Marcus and William shared a bond that their father never truly saw, one so strong that after his transformation, William would not attack Marcus. Despite Marcus's and Alexander's efforts, William's rage could not be controlled and he roamed the countryside killing everything in sight. His virus spread across the land, turning hundreds of humans into powerful Werewolves. After being bitten by a bat, Marcus transforms into the first Vampire, but even then, he still cannot stop William's killing spree. Desperate to control his twin, Marcus seeks out a dying warlord, Viktor, and agrees to make him immortal in exchange for Viktor's help in finding and capturing William. Viktor proceeds to infect his personal army, making them into the first Death Dealers, Vampire warriors trained to kill Werewolves. A third prominent figure, Amelia, is made a Vampire, also to help with the capture of William. Together, the Vampires scour the countryside, searching for any sign of William, and destroying any of his kind that can be found. Marcus brokers a deal with Viktor and Amelia, the terms of which stipulate that when William is found and subdued, he will not be killed or harmed in any way. For 600 years, William evades capture, and the Werewolf hordes continue to grow, as the Vampires' movements were restricted to the night. In 1202, William is finally captured by Death Dealers after he attacks a village and infects its residents, but had lingers in the surrounding area. Against Marcus' wishes, William is severely wounded while being taken into custody. This sparks an intense argument between Marcus and Viktor, at which point Viktor shows that the Death Dealers are loyal only to himself, not Marcus. Fearing for the life of his brother, Marcus conceeds to allow William to be imprisoned in a fortress, far from his own reach. Marcus swears vengeance against Viktor and those loyal to him, intending to find and release William someday, regardless of the consequences. Despite his resentment of Marcus's authority, Viktor was nevertheless reluctant to kill William because Marcus has led him to believe that William's demise would bring the death of all Werewolves, including the Vampires' Lycan slaves, with the same rule allegedly applying to the vampires if Marcus was killed. This was in fact a clever lie told by Marcus to protect his brother's life, as well as his own, but with the supernatural inclinations of the time, Viktor was naturally reluctant to put such a theory into practise William remains imprisoned for several centuries. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Eight hundred years later, William is freed from his dungeon by Marcus, who has located his brother's prison following the deaths of Viktor and Amelia. William initially attacks Marcus, but soon recognizes his brother's scent, which calms his rage. Marcus has recently become a Hybrid, and intends to make William one as well once they escape the dungeon. However, a Death Dealer named Selene accompanied by a group loyal to Alexander Corvinus, the Cleaners, follows Marcus to the dungeon intending to stop William's release. William proves to be a powerful opponent, despite his centuries of confinement with no blood to feed on, and he effortlessly kills and infects the Cleaners. Selene battles William herself, but her guns and shurikens prove ineffective against him due to his sheer strength. A descendent of the The Third Corvinus Son, a Hybrid named Michael Corvin, attempts to help Selene, but is initially overwhelmed. As the conflict rages on, however, Michael gains the upper hand and succeeds in slaying William, tearing the Werewolf's head apart with his bare hands. Trivia William's name is from the Old Norman form Williame, corresponding to the French spelling Guillaume, and is a cognate from the German Wilhelm, and of Germanic origin: wil = "will or desire"; given that William's 'appitite for destruction was insatiable' it is an appropriate name. Gallery File:William.jpg|William in Evolution. William1.jpg|William looking down on Selene. William Poster.jpg|Official poster featuring William. William2.png|William. William3.jpg|William after being released. References Category:Evolution characters Category:Character Category:Lycan